


Life update

by CiciRain



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: no story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: Just quick life update
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Life update

Sorry no story, but just a quick update whats been going on. It helps me to be open about this, so... 

I’m going through ugly breakup and my mental health is very bad right now. I got dumped via text and better yet, they are with someone new already. 

Good thing is that I’m finally free of mentally, financially and partially physically abusive relationship. It had been long road and I’m broken right now. I ignored all red flags and here I’m now, blaming for all of this. It doesn’t help that I already had mental health problems and were easily manipulated. 

I’m not asking for pity and I know that I’ll get through this even stronger. I’m making this public so that I can help people if you are in same kind of situation. Just leave and don’t look back. You are worth it to be happy, trust me. ❤️

I’ll keep writing, since it have helped me through dark times before and words can’t describe how grateful I’m for all of kudos and comments. I hope that someday I’m fulfill my dream and became published writer.


End file.
